A lead includes one or more lead wires extending through a lead body. The lead wires may be metallic while the lead body may be a silicone or polyurethane material. The lead body isolates the lead wires from surrounding tissue and any external environment that could compromise the lead's performance.
During use, lead wires may rub on the inner surface of the lead body due to the constant movement of the patient. Over time, the lead wires may abrade or wear on the inner surface of the lead body. In some circumstances, such wear can result in a failure of the isolation system and short-circuiting of the lead.